Triade
Triade is the CEO of Aesop Holdings, and thus thought by some people in the Systems as 'God', as his company is responsible for all life created in the Systems. Appearance Triade is 6' 4" with medium dark skin, golden eyes, very close cut hair, and has a serene, knowing expression. He has perfect bone structure and posture. He wears simple clothing of pastels and grays, that although simply cut, fits perfectly and appears extraordinarily expensive. History Nothing is currently known about Triade's history. In-Game Appearances * Dime Slithy received the request for The Nova's very first job from a purple HelixCorp mocking bird that we now know was sent by Triade. * Dime commented that they recognized they flower symbol on the bird from a private booth at the Malacai's House (the Opera), and therefore assumed it belonged to someone very important. * After The Nova was paid by Dime, Elsy Speck and Vox Tempest, followed her assistant as she went to hand-off Milo to the client. They found themselves arriving at a Museum of Natural History located in The Shales near Zephyr Heights. They followed Milo and the Tapis inside and saw her hand Milo off to a figure who we now how was Triade. * Samuel and Lumen were able to recover CCTV footage of Triade and a child they presumed to be Milo. Arno Stern, Boombox and Elsy later used this footage to get Terra to reluctantly tell them Triade's true identity as the CEO of Aesop. ** Elsy and Vox also showed the footage to Taffy Flint, who informed them that Triade had paid for the 'Glory of the Glutt' performance at The Foundings operatic event in the Harmonia. * At the Glory of the Glutt performance, Vox scanned a woman standing with a child who Boombox had identified as both using face masking technology. The scan showed an older woman who looked very similar to Triade, sitting with a young Triade, sitting in a marble foyer with a floor covered in beetles. The woman advised Triade to always pay attention to the small things. ** Triade was able to detect that Vox had scanned him - something that Vox had never encountered before. * The Nova members managed to back Triade and Milo into a corner, with Elsy setting off a previously planted explosion which dispelled Triade's masking technology. Triade reacted by snapping his fingers, causing all the lights in the area to go out. Boombox's goggles left him unaffected, and he thus threw a stun grenade, successfully causing Triade and Milo to pass out - but suddenly a spinning light began to form around them. The spinning light turned into multiple copies of Triade and Milo, making it difficult to identify which were the real bodies. ** Boombox's goggles also allowed him to identify the real Triade and Milo, and he pointed them out to Lumen. ** When Samuel found the real pair, he locked his arms around and tried to drag Milo away from Triade's protective grasp, much to Lumen's dismay. * When the members of The Nova gathered around the prone forms of Triade and Milo, they discussed what to do. Milo put up some protest at leaving Triade's side, in his semi-conscious state, when Arno picked him up. The group ultimately decided to take Milo, and left the unconscious Triade on the street. ** Triade was seen in the episode ending montage, slowly regaining consciousness. As his golden eyes opened, the same song Rinzler had been heard whistling at the Night Bakers could be heard. * When Arno attended the opera at Malachi's House, Rinzler - who was going by the name 'Dale' - pointed out Triade and Milo taking their seats in Triade's privately owned booth. Rinzler commented that Triade was rarely actually present at the opera. ** After Arno told Milo he wanted Triade to know he believed he could aid in their mission, Milo was visible discussing something with Triade. * Triade sent his HelixCorp bird to the Authentic Tavern, in order to fetch Arno to him. Arno followed the bird to the Natural History Museum in the Shales, where Triade resides. ** soOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOme one else can fill in this conversation because my dumb fucking ass will fucking fuck it up!!!! Category:Characters Category:NPCS